chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ops
Ops, short for Operations, was a chamber located within Castle Acorn that was generally considered to be a place where ground, naval, and special forces could communicate with one another. Prior to 3234, this chamber did not exist in its current form, instead being located in a storage room that had very little use. This location was further developed after the arrival of the [[UNSC Indomitable|UNSC Indomitable]] in June of 3234. After the arrival, the need for a central command center was required. This empty storage room was immediately brought to mind. Using advanced computers taken from the Indomitable itself, Ops began its life as a location where temporarily located consoles were placed. Many of these computers were placed on movers that were locked into place when not being used. These allowed for basic ground to orbit communications with the orbiting starship as well as with locations in the general geographic area. What little satellites were in orbit could bounce a signal to other sides of the world, but with the Indomitable deploying multiple drones on various orbital paths, Ops could effectively communicate with any unit anywhere on Mobius, which was a massive improvement to the current situation. In mid 3235, Ops became far more permanent in its construction. The room was altered to allow for consoles to be placed directly onto the ground. Holographic projectors were built which allowed for real-time projection of the planet Mobius built off of the drone data that the ''Indomitable ''used previously. Ops became one of the most technologically advanced spaces on all of Mobius in a short space of time. Computer officers needed to be trained in UNSC facilities on Earth to be able to use the computer systems effectively. Power was generated by connecting the system to a fusion reactor supplied to the Kingdom of Acorn by the UNSC even though the Kingdom protested that the Humans should receive something in return. However the ubiquity of such a device in the Human military made it a rather trivial thing to supply, though to honor the request, every single Human officer who worked in Ops was granted knighthood, and every single officer who would work in this center would receive the same honor from that point on, making a position of relative non-importance in any other location appealing to applicants. Ops in its current form is circular in shape, Banks of computers form an outer ring that goes around the center which is taken up by a holotable. Usually, this table projects the current image of the planet Mobius, though the table can be used for topographical projections as well as a means through which to communicate with others. An AI can be plugged into this table where it can assume a form to communicate with others. In the same room, servers are placed along the far walls, and along the back wall are two flags: one of the Kingdom of Acorn, and the other of the UNSC. Ten officers are on duty at any given time, half Mobian and half Human. Additionally, castle guards are present rather than UNSC MPs as a gesture that shows that despite the Human equipment, the Kingdom is still in charge of the location. Behind the Scenes This location was based off that of an identical named place that is featured in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The general structure of Ops is roughly similar in shape and serves about the same purpose, though the major difference is that this location is ground-based. List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (First Appearance) * The Children of Mobius Category:Locations